


Dustbunny

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Time, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-23
Updated: 2003-03-23
Packaged: 2017-11-01 09:23:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex gets a pet.  Clark names said pet.  Lex then names Clark.  See? I can write something without porn in it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dustbunny

## Dustbunny

by La Chatte Noire

[]()

* * *

In my world, Lex has a twisted sense of humor 

In my world, Clark is not above manipulation 

In my world, the Kent baby does not exist 

Spring is like the prologue, Summer is the main story, Fall is the epilogue. Jst to clarify 

Dustbunny is based on a bird I know named Rosie. Rosie really did learn this fast. Still does, annoyingly. If you haven't owned one of these birds you will not understand why I wrote Dustbunny like this. 

Feed me 

* * *

Spring 2005 

A loud squawk greeted Clark as he opened the door. He stood just inside Lex's office, wondering what in heck that was. 

"Clark, I'd like you to meet Acheron. Acheron, this is Clark." Lex held up the African Gray parrot sitting on his arm. 

"Um, ok," Clark said as he eyed the bird curiously. "Hello, Acheron." 

Acheron squawked. 

"Are you planning on teaching him to talk?" Clark asked Lex. 

"No reason not to. These birds are supposed to be excellent talkers. They're used in intelligence testing." 

"So how smart are they?" 

"Smarter than most humans," Lex said half-mockingly. "Seriously, they possess the intelligence of a 4 - 6 year old child." 

"You're right," Clark said highly. "They are smarter than most humans." 

They both grinned as Acheron squawked again. 

"Only you would name a bird after a river in the Underworld." He paused. "You know, Lex, he looks a lot like a dust bunny." 

Acheron perked up at the mention of the new word. 

Lex watched and an unholy look of delight filled his eyes. Clark caught it and continued. "I mean, you haven't had him for long so I doubt he knows his name yet. Maybe you could name him `Dustbunny' or something." 

Lex's delight stayed. "If you dare teach Acheron that his name is `Dustbunny,' the consequences will be-" 

"Strange?" 

"Well, I was going to say `unholy,' but strange works too." 

Clark grinned evilly. "Don't worry, Lex, I wouldn't dream of teaching him that." He set down his backpack and Lex set Acheron back on his perch as Clark racked balls for a game of pool. 

Lex grabbed a cue and rubbed chalk over the tip in an exaggerated movement. Clark caught his eye and grabbed the other cue. "You wanna break?" Clark asked. 

In response Lex positioned the cue ball and leaned over the table to tap the ball. 

They look cute together, the bird in the corner thought. They look like mates. They act it, too. I could learn to like it here. 

* * *

It took almost a month of sneaking around, but he had done it. Clark had taught Acheron his first word. He had taught him that his name was Dustbunny. He grinned to himself as he watched from afar, waiting. 

Lex walked into his office after a quick break. "Hello, Acheron," he said, same as he had every day for a long as he'd had the bird. 

"Dustbunny." 

Lex stopped in mid stride as he turned to look at his bird. "Dustbunny," he said again, in a voice very much like Clark's. 

Lex plopped himself onto a couch and groaned. 

Clark chose that moment to make himself known by walking into the room. "Hello, Lex. Something wrong?" 

Lex opened an eye and glared at Clark. "You, my friend, are about to experience a fate worse than death," he said with an evil grin on his face. 

"Oh really? What for?" Clark was a picture of innocence. 

"Dustbunny!" 

Lex gestured toward his bird. "That's why. And I think I know just how to make you suffer." 

"What could you possibly do to me?" challenged Clark. 

Lex merely grinned. 

In the hallway, a wailing "Nooo!!!" could be heard as Clark learned of his fate. 

* * *

It took another three weeks, but Dustbunny eventually learned Clark's punishment. 

Which was why he was shrieking out "Mommy!" when Clark walked into the room. 

"I can't believe you did this to me," Clark mumbled gleefully. 

"Did what?" Lex asked innocently. 

"Dustbunny will be calling me `Mommy' for the next 80 years, Lex. I will be a mother of a 6 year old for the rest of my life." 

Lex gave him an airy look. "You brought this upon yourself." 

Clark crossed his arms over his chest and gave a challenging look. 

"You named him so I took the opportunity to name you. Besides, every little bird needs a mommy." 

Clark couldn't contain the look of amusement. "You're having too much fun with this, Lex." 

"Is that so, `Mommy?'" 

Clark groaned. "If I'm Mommy then who's going to be the daddy, Lex? Perhaps you?" 

Lex gave him a calculating look, odd for the levity of the conversation. "You do realize what that would hint at, right?" 

Clark nodded. "The fact that I'm the mother of a Luthor bird shouted that out long ago, Lex. The moment Dustbunny saw me we both knew that this was not a bird that could be introduced to the public. He would tell too much." 

"I know, Clark. Well, in that case I suppose we could. Ok, then, Dustbunny? I am `Daddy.'" 

"I guess this also means we're going to be staying together for the sake of the children, no?" 

Lex gave Clark a twisted look. "Ease it up, Farmboy, let's wait on that until you head off to college." 

"Ok, we'll wait." 

* * *

Summer 2005 

It was official. LexCorp was moving to Metropolis. The new buildings had been completed on schedule and it was time for Lex to leave Smallville behind. He just wasn't sure he could. 

* * *

"You're giving me the Talon?" Lana asked. 

Lex nodded. "I am finally leaving for Metropolis and I will have no need nor means with which to run this facility. Since I knew you had planned on staying this next year to run it and you being co-owner, I figured I would offer it to you first." 

"Lex, I would love it. Thank you." 

Lex smiled slightly. "Remember, if you run it into the ground, you're on your own." 

"I will, Lex. Thank you." 

* * *

"Mr. and Mrs. Kent, I know over the years we've had our differences, but for Clark's sake and since I will be leaving for Metropolis within the week, I thought it prudent that we at least tried to make peace." 

Lex was sitting in the Kent family kitchen with a mug of coffee in his hands. Jonathon and Martha sat around him as Clark hung out at the Talon, listening to Lana prattle on about her new ownership of the building. 

"Lex, why are you leaving so suddenly? Couldn't his wait?" Martha asked. 

"Why wait? It'd probably be easier to run LexCorp from Metropolis than from Smallville," Jonathon said. 

Martha elbowed him in the ribs. "It would be much easier to do so, yes," Lex answered. "I held off the move as long as I could for one simple reason: Clark. I know you don't like me in his life. Frankly, if I were you I wouldn't like my involvement in his life, either. However, it has always been his choice. Not you, nor I can make it for him." 

"It's not like he always makes the best of choices either," Jonathon mutter before being jabbed again. 

"Good choice or bad, he's made it and he's at least tried to make it for the long haul. Did you know I got myself a pet? A parrot. It's learning to talk, too. Do you know what Clark has done? He managed to convince my pet that he is its mother and that I am the father. That is not something one does with a fleeting friendship. Think about that. Think about it before you decide what you're going to do with Clark's future." 

"Wait, he was going to go to Smallville Community College," Jonathon said. "We agreed since we don't have the money right now to send him anywhere else." 

"From what Clark told me, you agreed. He smiled and nodded, then came to me for help. Did you know he applied for Met U without your knowledge?" 

"He wouldn't have," Martha said, "not without telling us." 

"Well, he did. And he was accepted. I helped him get a number of scholarships but since he refused to let me pay for the rest he has taken out a low interest loan. You may not be ready to let your son go, but he is ready to leave." 

"Why didn't he tell us?" Jonathon asked accusingly. 

"That's not something for me to tell you. You need to ask him yourself." 

"You manipulative, overbearing, pedophilic, Luthor bastard." Jonathon ground out. 

"Jonathon!" Martha shouted. 

"Peace is a pointless endeavor, isn't it?" Lex asked without expecting an answer. "I was hoping to be able to at least gain a truce so Clark wouldn't leave here resentful of you for trying to keep him from his goals or from his friends. I'm sorry you won't let that truce be made." Lex got up. "Good bye." 

On his way out, he met Clark walking up the drive. "Tread carefully," Lex warned. 

"Thanks," Clark said wryly. "See you in a few weeks?" 

Lex grinned. "Even if I have to come for you myself." 

Clark smiled sadly and they embraced. 

As they held each other, Jonathon watched from a window and sneered. He'd had no idea things went this deep. The time had come to end this once and for all. 

* * *

Jonathon stood waiting for Clark when he finally came into the house. "Just how close have you gotten to Luthor," he growled. 

"We're friends," Clark said before trying to pass. A hand gripped his arm. 

"I think you've gotten too friendly with that snake, Clark." 

"You'd know a lot about snakes, wouldn't you, Dad? Keeping your own child from pursuing a higher education just because you don't like who he'd hang out with. Not even Lionel Luthor would do such a thing." 

"Clark, it's not that, we just don't have the money right now, not without scholarships we weren't sure you'd be able to get," Martha said quickly as she pulled Jonathon's hand off her son. 

"You lied to us." Jonathon said softly, harshly. 

Clark straightened to his full height. "You made it clear that I would be going to the community college whether I raised the funds or not. I merely allowed you to think you had won while I went out and secured my future. I didn't expect financial help from you." 

"Of course we'll help, Clark," Martha said quickly before Jonathon could give another scathing answer. 

"Martha-" Jonathon began. 

"Jonathon, will you pull your head out of your ass for one minute and listen! Clark is ready to leave and never return and you're pushing him out the door because you can't stand that he found a way around the problems you've always had and that the someone whom he's found isn't the pretty red-haired girl you want him to be with. Listen to me. You will either lose the stubborn ideals you're forcing Clark to live or you will lose your son." 

Jonathon could only sputter. 

Martha turned toward her son. "Go pack, Clark. You've got to be at school in a few weeks." 

Clark wrapped her in a hug. "Thanks, Mom," he said before heading upstairs to pack his things. 

Jonathon turned slowly to Martha. "Is that what you really think of me?" he asked weakly. 

Martha smiled. "You may be a stubborn mule, but you're my mule." She wrapped him in her arms as he thought about what she had just said. 

* * *

Lex stepped out of the elevator into his new office. He held up the travel cage in his hand. "Well, Dustbunny, we're here. We're home." 

"Want Mommy," Dustbunny said. 

"I'm sorry, Dustbunny, but Mommy won't be here for a few weeks." 

"Want Mommy." 

Lex sighed. This had been going on since they left Smallville. He wasn't sure, but Dustbunny's voice seemed to be taking on a scared, pleading voice. 

"Want Mommy." 

He put the cage down on his new desk and brought Dustbunny out. He held and stroked the shaking gray bird. "I know, Dustbunny, I know. I want Mommy, too." 

Dustbunny cuddled close and gave a wailing cry. 

* * *

"So you're coming up soon?" Lex asked as he spoke to Clark over the phone. 

"Yeah. My parents know and everything. After Mom knocked some sense into Dad there have been few problems on this end. They even agreed to pay part of my tuition." Clark leaned on the kitchen counter as he spoke. Jonathon and Martha had agreed to let him talk with Lex all he wanted, so long as he used the phone in the kitchen so they could listen in. 

"Clark, that's great. I'm glad to see no great rifts have grown." 

"Nah. So, how's Dustbunny doing? Has he forgotten about me yet?" Clark had a teasing tone to his voice. 

"Yeah, right. I haven't had a moment's peace. He refuses to say anything except `want Mommy' and he cries at night. I'm worried about him, Clark." 

Clark lost all levity. "Do you think he'd feel better if he could at least hear me?" 

"It's worth a shot." There was a pause. Then... 

"Mommy?" 

"Dustbunny! It's Mommy. I know you miss me. I miss you too. I'll try to come home as fast as I can, Dustbunny." 

"Mommy! Mommymommymommymommy! I love you." 

Sudden tears sprung up in Clark's eyes. "I love you too, Dustbunny. I promise I'll be home as soon as I can." 

Lex came back on the line. "Well, Clark, OW!" 

"What was that?" Clark asked. 

"I pulled the phone away from Dustbunny and he bit me. That hurt." 

"Dustbunny said `I love you,' Lex. He said `I love you.'" Clark's eyes shone with pride. 

"I know, I heard. Tell you what. How about if I let you talk to him some more, at least until he falls asleep." 

"You don't mind?" Clark's voice took on a soft, almost husky tone. 

"Not at all. I miss you too, Clark. Hurry up and get up here." 

"I will. I miss you, too." They both paused at the unspoken words. 

Dustbunny was put back on the line. "Mommy?" 

"Hello Dustbunny. Do you want me to sing you a lullaby to help you sleep?" 

Dustbunny made some contented bird noises. 

Clark sang. 

After 20 minutes, Lex came back on. "He's asleep. He's asleep and he's not crying. Hurry up, Clark. We both miss you." 

"I miss you, too. I have to go, Lex. Goodnight." 

"Goodnight, Clark." 

They hung up, wondering why they had each wanted to say `I love you.' 

* * *

"So where will you be staying through all this?" Jonathon asked as the entire Kent family sat crammed in the truck for the ride to Metropolis. 

"Well, dorms were too expensive and there was nothing affordable around campus so Lex asked me to stay with him." 

"Figured he'd pull something like this that perverted..." 

Martha glared at him. "Clark, will you bitch slap your father for me?" she asked with great sincerity. 

With the glares of his wife and son, Jonathon stopped grumbling. 

"That's a good mule," Martha said. 

"Mule?" Clark asked. 

"Long story, don't ask. So you're staying with Lex?" Martha steered the conversation away from her new pet name for Jonathon. 

"Yeah. Dustbunny's been calling for me again and besides, Lex has this big new penthouse in LexCorp Tower and he sleeps in his office." He looked at his father. "This was the only way I could stop Lex from paying for my entire education and I want to be able to do this on my own. He's just trying to be a good friend." 

"There's more than one bedroom in this penthouse of his, right?" Jonathon asked. 

Clark grinned. "Yes, Dad, there's more than one. There are four, actually. Hey, do you want to meet Dustbunny?" 

Jonathon shrugged. Meet a...bird? 

Martha nodded. "Sure, Clark, we'll meet Dustbunny." It'll give us a chance to check things out. 

* * *

The guards in the lobby of LexCorp Tower eyed them warily until Clark gave his name at a desk and the three of them were escorted to an elevator and sent up to the 56th floor. The ride up was uncomfortably silent. They were each grateful in their own way when the door opened to reveal a woman behind a desk, a large waiting room, and slightly foreboding doors on the far wall. 

The woman at the desk gave them all a watered down version of the evil eye. Clark stepped forward. "Hi. I'm Clark Kent and I'm wondering if I'm expected." 

"I'm sorry, Mr. Kent, but Mr. Luthor is unavailable at the moment." 

The doors opened. "I am completely available, Emily," Lex said as he walked through them. "Clark is a friend of mine." 

Clark ran up. "Lex," he called. He stopped just in front of him. "I won't get shot if I hug you, will I?" 

Lex's answer was to pull Clark into a hug of his own. The three others in the room looked on, surprised at this blatant PDA. 

When they pulled apart, Lex grinned. "Come in, all of you. In." He ushered Clark, Martha, and Jonathon into his office. 

Emily sat behind her desk, wondering. 

* * *

"Mommy!!!" Dustbunny screamed when Clark came into view. 

"Dustbunny, oh, I missed you so much," Clark cooed as he picked Dustbunny off his perch and held him as the bird snuggled against his chest. 

"Mr. and Mrs. Kent, this is Dustbunny. Dustbunny, these are Mr. and Mrs. Kent." Dustbunny paid no attention to Lex's introductions. 

"Let Dustbunny snuggle with Clark for a bit, Lex," Martha said knowingly. "Introductions can come later." 

Lex nodded slightly as he watched Clark and Dustbunny commune. It was a strange sight and marked the last time Lex thought of Dustbunny as an animal. He had now become a child. True, Dustbunny would live as a child for quite probably 80 years, but he was Lex's child; his and Clark's child. 

It left him with a warm feeling he couldn't quite identify, especially when Clark pulled Lex into a family hug of sorts. He stiffened slightly, and then relaxed into Clark's arms as Dustbunny made contented little chirps. 

The sound of Jonathon clearing his throat brought the three of them out of their familial bliss. 

Lex looked up and flinched, expecting the shot gun. Clark looked up and blushed a little bit. Dustbunny looked up and squawked. "Who dat?" Dustbunny asked. 

Clark grinned. "Dustbunny, this is Grandpa," he said as he walked the bird over to Jonathon. 

"Um, hello Dustbunny," Jonathon said, sounding confused. 

"Hello Grandpa," Dustbunny answered, deadpanned. 

"And Dustbunny, this is Grandma," Clark said after walking him over to Martha. 

"Hello Dustbunny," Martha said in a much more cheerful manner. 

"Hello Grandma." Dustbunny's answer was now much more enthusiastic. 

Lex snuck over to Clark. "What are we going to call Lionel?" he asked in a stage whisper. He pulled away before answering his own question. "Of course; my father is Satan." 

"Satan," Dustbunny agreed. 

Clark smiled. "Lex, you're evil." 

"Like the son of Satan?" Lex asked with a shark-like grin. 

"See? He is the son of Satan," Jonathon crowed triumphantly to Martha before she elbowed him in the ribs. 

"Not in front of the baby," she said. 

Dustbunny laughed. 

"So, where do you want to go for dinner tonight?" Lex asked the three Kents. 

Clark looked around. "Lex, could we eat here tonight? We've been on the road all day and it's kinda made the day long." 

Lex smiled at Clark's lack of eloquence. "Sure, Clark, we can eat here. Do you want to go down to the penthouse or stay in here?" 

"What's the difference?" Jonathon asked then shied away from Martha. 

"The difference is in the penthouse we can eat at a table. Here, we'll be force to sit on the couch and eat." 

Martha gave a disapproving look as Clark made the decision to eat in the office and as Lex agreed and called down for dinner to be sent up to the office at 630. 

* * *

"Want some," Dustbunny said as the five others sat down to eat. 

"What does he want?" Jonathon asked. 

"He wants some of whatever we're having," Lex answered before scraping most of the meat off of a chicken leg and giving the bone with the cartilage and some meat and skin to Dustbunny. "Here you go." 

"Mmm, yum," Dustbunny said as he picked up the bone and began sucking the juices off the meat and cartilage. "It's good." 

Lex smiled and sat back down to start eating. Only then did he notice Jonathon and Martha watching him curiously. "What?" he asked. 

"You gave your parrot a chicken bone?" Jonathon asked incredulously. 

"What's wrong with that? He likes to suck off the juices and to take apart the bone to get at the marrow." 

Martha gasped. "Aren't bones too hard for his beak?" 

Clark shook his head as he swallowed. "He can bite through a person's finger in three snaps, Mom. A chicken bone is really no trouble. Besides, it keeps the beak trimmed and the jaw strong." 

"Yes, Martha," Lex agreed. "Chicken bones are softer than nuts and every parrot owner gives their bird nuts. And before you say it's cannibalism, Dustbunny is as closely related to a chicken as we are to cows and no one has ever claimed hamburgers promote cannibalism." 

Jonathon and Martha were still silent and looking at Lex as he looked at them and finally got started on his own food. They didn't stop staring until Lex started using a fork to defend his plate from Clark. Jonathon and Martha looked at each other then slowly started to eat even as Lex got up and dropped a spoonful of wild rice into Dustbunny's dish. 

"Mmm, good," Dustbunny said as he dropped the shredded chicken bone and started scarfing down the rice. 

"So who's sleeping with whom tonight?" Martha asked. 

Jonathon gave her an incredulous look as Clark choked on a bite and Lex pounded him on the back. Martha mentally reviewed her words before blushing. "That's not what I meant and you know it," she groaned. 

"Yeah, but you were thinkin' it," Clark mumbled, earning him a venomous glance from Jonathon. 

Lex cleared his throat. "I was hoping you would all agree to spend the night in the penthouse. It would give Clark a chance to get settled into his new room as well as saving you and Jonathon the cost of room and board." 

"We'd be delighted, Lex," Martha answered, still blushing. 

Dinner ended with no more incidents of consequence. After dinner Lex gave Clark the security codes he would need and told them to go to the penthouse to get settled. They left him in the office so he could get some work done. 

"Bye bye," Dustbunny called as the three of the left to head down to the penthouse. They met with Emily, not entirely sure how to get to the penthouse. 

"Um, we're kind of lost," Jonathon said as he stood in front of Emily's desk. 

Emily snorted. "You've gone 20 feet and you're lost?" she muttered. 

Clark glared at her. "Look, I'm gonna be living her for the next year, at least. All I need is for you to tell me where the elevator to Lex's penthouse is and we can get along." 

"As if. Not without Mr. Luthor's permiss-" 

A voice sounded over the intercom. "Oh, Emily? Could you show Clark and his parents how to get to my penthouse?" 

Emily's eyebrows rose. "Ok, then. Sure." She directed them down the hall and to the left to the private elevator. 

"A private elevator?" Jonathon asked as they found it and stood in front of it. 

Clark entered the codes into a panel on the wall. "Why not? You expect a building of this size to have only one elevator?" The door opened and Clark selected the right floor. 

"Well, no, but still-" 

"It's probably like a back stairway. Old manors had them so the noble families could escape in case of mutiny or fire or some other disaster." 

Jonathon looked impressed, then wary. "You learned that from Lex, didn't you?" 

"What's wrong with that? He is a veritable well of information." The elevator dinged and they exited into what looked like an entrance hall. Clark looked around, impressed. "I think maybe the penthouse covers the whole floor." 

Martha looked around. "Well, I think it's big enough for two people," she said. "How about you, Jonathon?" 

He nodded. "Yeah, it's big enough." 

Clark was already looking through the penthouse, scouting out the area. He found a full kitchen, a large dining room, a sitting area, two offices, a full bar, an entertainment room, a living room, and the promised four bedrooms, each with their own bathroom. He looked into the bedrooms and found the one lived in, Lex's room. In the one nearest it he found a wrapped box with his name on it and a card. He opened the card. 

`I haven't given you your graduation present yet,' it said in Lex's fine script. `As such, you are keeping this, regardless of what he says about it. You'll need it anyway once school starts. Use it wisely, although it supports the unwise pretty well.' 

It was signed `The Maniac in the Porsche.' 

Jonathon and Martha walked in as Clark finished the card. "What's that?" Martha asked. 

"My graduation present," Clark answered as he started to open it. 

"Clark," Jonathon began. 

"Dad, enough about how I can't accept gifts from Lex. I'm tired of it and do you have any idea how rude it is to return gifts?" 

Jonathon looked to Martha who was eyeing him warily. "Oh no you don't, Mule," she said softly. 

Jonathon sighed as Clark finished opening it. He found a box which he quickly opened. He found a leather carrying case for...something. 

An idea popped into his head and he reached inside and pulled out a laptop. His eyes grew wide and his breath caught in his throat as he held the computer in his hands. He looked over at his parents. "Lex gave me a laptop," he said happily. 

"Clark," Jonathon began again. 

"Before you protest, let me remind you that this is a tool for his education, one he may be required to have," Lex said as he stood in the doorway. 

"I thought you had work to do," Clark said. 

Lex shrugged. "That's what assistants are for." 

Martha nodded. "Oh, yeah." 

"Lex, Clark can't accept this. He already has his own computer. I know it's old, but it's a perfectly good machine." Jonathon finally had his say. 

"Mr. Kent, I looked into what Clark is required to have for classes. Met U requires Windows XP Professional and a 2.0GHz processor at a minimum in order to link with the school network. How old is that computer? Seven, 8, maybe 9 years old? I know it's a good computer and I recommend you and Martha keep it for yourself, but it's far too old for the school to accept as useful." 

Jonathon looked at Lex as he finished. "Well, then he just won't take classes that require hooking up to the network." 

Lex sighed. "You do realize that cuts him out of the math, science, english, business, and sociology departments? What would be left for him? Basket weaving? Be serious, Mr. Kent. Anything worthwhile that he does will require a computer made within the past three years and I can give him that." 

Jonathon opened his mouth to respond when Martha gave him a glare. "Jonathon, this is not something you can argue and win. Accept it. We will discuss this later." 

Jonathon growled and sighed. "Alright." 

Clark sensed the tension. "How about if we go see where you two are going to sleep?" he said in an attempt to distract his father. 

Martha caught on. "Yes, Jonathon, let's go get set up for the night. Clark was right, it was a long day." 

Jonathon allowed himself to be led away from the offensive computer to another bedroom. "You'll be sleeping here tonight," Clark said knowingly. 

Jonathon tried hard not to scowl at the eloquence of the guest bedroom. "What about our things?" he asked. "We need to go down and get them." 

Clark smiled, eerily omniscient. "No we don't," he said before opening the door to a walk in closet and revealing his parent's things hung and organized. 

"What the-" Jonathon said incredulously. 

Clark clapped him on the shoulder. "Don't fight it Dad, it'll be easier," he said ambiguously before leaving his parents to wonder for themselves. 

He found Lex in his room, sitting on the bed. "How's Dustbunny?" Clark asked. 

"Asleep for the night. How are your parents?" 

Clark chuckled. "They're a little nervous about their things magically appearing in the closet, but they'll be fine." He opened his own closet to find his clothes hung but not organized and his stuff, waiting to be unpacked and organized properly. "I kinda told them to get used to it." 

Lex smiled. "You would. So what are you going to do?" 

"Unpack. I might as well." 

"Don't be too loud, your parents will start to thinking we're sleeping together." 

Clark paused perceptively as Lex's comment, making the older man swear to himself until Clark turned toward him and he saw the glint in Clark's eyes. "You're evil, Clark." 

"You suggested it and I'm evil?" Clark asked. He shook his head, grinning. 

"Well, you did react." Lex cursed silently again at the innuendo of his words. 

He looked up when he felt a hand under his jaw, lifting his face to meet Clark's eyes. "I most certainly did," Clark said softly before trailing a finger across Lex's lips and pulling back. He turned away and got back to work on unpacking. 

Lex licked his lips, thinking about what had just happened. Apparently all his hints, the innuendo, even the names Dustbunny would forever know them as, were not lost between Clark and his innocence. He decided to try something. "We're not just going to stay together for the children, are we Clark." 

Clark stood and turned toward him. "I was hoping we could find another reason," he said softly as he advanced. "A reason all our own." Clark held himself a fraction of an inch away from Lex, breathing his scent. "Something no one could take from us." 

Lex nodded and leaned in, closing the distance. The kiss was sweet and soft at first, an affirmation of friendship before lust kicked in and Clark opened his mouth. He darted his tongue out to taste that scar before plunging into Lex's mouth. Lex pushed back, dipping his tongue into Clark's mouth. They lapped at each other's taste before pulling away for air. 

Lex gasped in Clark's arms as Clark moved down his neck, kissing softly as he went. His hands went to Lex's collar, undoing the buttons so he would have more neck to taste. He was sucking on Lex's shoulder when pale hands urged him up. 

Clark came up for another kiss when Lex stopped him. "Clark, your parents," he whispered. 

Parents? What? Why would I worry about...oh shit! Clark pulled back quickly as he remembered who was on the other side of the wall. He looked at Lex. "Now what?" he asked. 

Lex pulled him close. "Let's wait until they've gone back home, Clark. Then we can have all the fun we want." 

Clark grinned softly at the thought. 

* * *

Fall 2005 

"Hello Mommy." 

Clark smiled. "Hello Dustbunny," he said happily. It never failed to perk his mood to walk into Lex's office and talk to Dustbunny. "Where's Daddy?" 

Dustbunny bobbed his head happily. "Satan meeting," he answered. 

Clark grinned evilly. He reached out and scratched Dustbunny's head as the bird chirped happily. "Daddy will be back soon, Dustbunny. He'll be in a bad mood though, so we might need to cheer him up." 

As though on cue, Lex walked through the door. "Hello Daddy," Dustbunny said cheerfully. 

Clark stopped scratching and moved to Lex. "Are you alright?" he asked. 

Lex groaned and leaned into Clark's warmth. "I hate my father." Lex's words were muffled against Clark's chest. 

Clark held Lex to his chest and closed his eyes as Dustbunny watched. He opened them a minute later to find Dustbunny watching them intently. "We're being watched," he said softly in Lex's ear. 

Lex whispered back. "Every child who grows up in a loving family catches their parents making out at least once." 

Clark tilted Lex's chin up to meet his eyes. "That's true," he said before leaning in. "Shall we?" he asked before diving in for a slow, sensual kiss. 

While his parents kissed, Dustbunny watched contentedly. Yes, he thought, they really are mates. I wonder if they mate for life? Although it went completely against his flock instincts, he hoped so. 


End file.
